In recent years, with rise of unmanned aerial vehicles and related aircraft models, and rapid development of unmanned aerial vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicles are applied in more and more different application scenarios. In this process, there are more and more people starting to contact unmanned aerial vehicles, thence, the unmanned aerial vehicles enter an entertainment field from a professional research field.
The unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard and manipulated by radio remote control equipment and self-contained programmed control device. The UAVs can be divided into military UAVs and civilian UAVs, according to the field they are applied in. The UAVs mainly include aerial photographing four-axis UAVs and six-axis UAVs, among others.
However, the study found that the plugs employed by many current UAVs still have some technical defects. For example, based on the introduction to mainstream aeromodelling plugs and analyses on weaknesses thereof, they are divided in the current market into two species.
The first type is T-type or XT60-type plug-pull plugs and other variants or similar plugs.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 separately show a schematic view of the first type of plugs (i.e. the T-type plug in FIG. 2 and the XT60-type plug in FIG. 1). These plug structures are usually used in an aircraft model aircraft, model cars and other model aircraft toys. Now, four-axis crossing racing drones emerge, almost all using the XT60 plug to connect the battery thereof.
Because the two types of plugs (i.e. T-type and XT60-type) are only responsible for connecting the battery and the main board, the battery requires an additional fastening fixture, such as double-sided adhesive stickers, cable ties. Velcro, that is, it is required to use a variety of fastening means. A special shell mold or a battery plug fixing member is also required.
The second type is a dedicated battery case, as shown in FIG. 3, wherein a dedicated battery package way is used to hold the battery. The dedicated battery case shown in FIG. 3 is commonly used in four-axis UAVs and six-axis UAVs.
Obviously, these two types of plug structures of UAVs, as the market mainstream, are not easy to get balance between the difficulty in mass production, cost and ease of use, maintainability, and strength. A simple qualitative analysis is made for drawbacks of these two main types.
The first type, including T-type or XT60-type plug-pull plugs and other variants or similar plugs, is considered.
The solution, which has been applied in the field of aircraft modules for many years, is easy to be implemented and produced, the cost is low, but also has very obvious shortcomings.
For example, a battery using the T-type or XT60-type plug-pull plug is difficult to be replaced. In order to ensure stable operation under high current, the plug is normally connected very tightly. When users replace the battery, it needs a greater effort to pull out the battery and insert a new battery therein. The exposed connecting wires are easy to be hit by paddles, which needs additional fix means. Wire connectors are exposed, leading to the poor appearance. Due to restrictions of connections and fix means, in the field of ordinary UAVs, it is difficult to integrate them with the body in terms of appearance design. Therefore, among the products on the market, only relative low-end products or those in the “small mass” area use these types.
The second type, a dedicated battery case solution, is considered.
The solution is popularized, mainly because of the rise of the ordinary UAVs. The users' higher requirements for the appearance and body of the UAVs prompt manufacturers to improve the connecting and arranging means of the battery, but it also brings about a lot of disadvantages.
For example, the universality of a traditional dedicated battery case is poor wherein the dedicated battery cases need customized batteries, connectors, and enclosures, and are designed to have appropriate plug-pull and fixing means. Therefore, by means of the dedicated battery case, batteries designed by different manufacturers are completely incompatible, so that the cost paid by the users is increased significantly. The repair difficulty is great and the cost is high, wherein the UAVs are very easy to fall damage, so all components on the UAVs should be easy to maintain. As a result of dedicated battery case solution, once the battery case is damaged, generally the UAV cannot be used continuously by repairing it, and users must re-purchase a battery. Production costs are high wherein a dedicated battery case requires a special mold, and almost all parts purchased need to be customized, and therefore the production costs are greatly increased and the assembly difficulty of mass production is also increased.
In summary, how to overcome the above technical defects of conventional UAVs are the technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.